edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd's House
Edd's House is located on the corner of the Cul-de-Sac with only one immediate neighbor. Edd's house is ideally positioned for keeping an eye on Eddy. On one occasion, the bathroom was taken out for repairs and has been reinstalled later. The whole exterior of house is painted blue. Rooms Edd's Room Edd's Room style is methodically laid out, with an ant farm (that contains exactly 5,239 ants), his cactus named "Jim", an anatomical replica of a human skull, forceps, other medical items, and models of the planets hanging from the ceiling. Everything in the room is labeled. He keeps his room meticulously clean. Anyone who enters his room has to exchange their shoes for a pair of sanitized bunny slippers. The basic coloring of Edd's room is green and yellow. He has a large bookcase with all of the books alphabetically sorted, according to the episode, "Stop, Look and Ed." His room also has a security system, if anyone other than Edd himself found touching his belongings, the system will be activated, which will prompt the door to unlock and plays a recorded message which asks the offender to leave his room, albeit in a pleasant manner, reflecting upon the owner. It was seen in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed." Eddy occasionally pokes fun at Edd's labeling system. There is a window in the room that can be slid and propped in place by a ruler. His room contains a filing cabinet as seen in "To Sir with Ed" which is located close to his desk. His closet, as seen in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is opened by placing his feet in their designated foot outlines, which sink into the floor, opening a box containing the door knob. Inside his closet is a methodical array of all his bathing materials such as: bubble bath, loofahs, sanitized shower caps, bath robes, and last but not least, a rotating organizer for his hats for each day of the week. In "One Size Fits Ed", his room was converted into a hospital ward to house Ed and Eddy after they were crushed by the massive sumo wrestler Jimmy. Edd's Parents' Room Edd's parents' room is located on the second floor of his house, seen in detail in the episode "Fa-La-La-La-Ed." Whenever visitors are stopping by, Edd states that his parent's room is off-limits. Some of the items in his parent's room include two separate beds, first-aid kits situated at the foot of the beds, a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall, and pictures of pears all over the room. There is also a dressing table in the corner of the room that contains a drawer full of stick notes. There is also a closet in their room that includes a bunch of ugly, plaid, jackets, a golf club bag, a box marked "Umbrellas: 1959-1999," a box labeled "Edd's Baby Photos," a strange box labeled "Friday" and a box containing the "Ancestral Fruitcake." Edd's Bathroom Edd has a rather large bathroom filled with multiple cabinets including one with a "Keep Out" sticky note on one of the doors. It also has a toilet with a flower vase and a tissue box on top of it, a sink, a stool where Edd lays his dirty clothes on, and a bathtub with a scrubbing wand and loofah hanging on the wall. His bathroom was once removed for renovation in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness". Oddly enough, there is also a wall not allowed to be touched. Kitchen Edd's kitchen is quite big. It contains a sink, many cupboards, a cooker with an oven, a fridge, a clock, a round table with three chairs, main door, and passage to his living room. In Edd's kitchen there's the most sticky notes. Garage Edd is a very gifted inventor. Most of his creations or experiments happen in his garage. Such as the Elevation Boots and Edzilla. The garage was once destroyed in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" by Edzilla. His garage includes gardening tools, work tools, planks of wood, jars of insects, and even a barrel marked as radioactive waste as seen in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" though in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" it is shown to contain water. Basement Edd's Basement was prominently featured in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed", where Edd and Eddy ride down the laundry chutes that lead to the basement. Edd's basement is described by Eddy as having "dryer lint, paint cans, lonely socks, and mildew", as well as his pet spider, Mildred. His basement includes a standard washer and dryer machine, a radiator, a small sink and a large cabinet containing all of Edd's failed inventions. There are also three vents that pop out of the ceiling which are used as the laundry chutes. Edd's basement was again featured in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" where it is used to store Edd's electron microscope. Auxiliary Bedroom Auxiliary Bedroom was only shown at "Cleanliness is Next to Edness" where it has the same name when Edd was about open the door in his bathroom. However, a full view was never revealed. Yard Edd's backyard features a small shed, used in "In Like Ed" to spy on Kevin. It also contains his old fashioned push-mower. Many trees and shrubs surround Edd's yard, which leads onto the lane at the back, apparently. Also, in "Keeping up with the Eds" several yard objects are visible, such as plant pots, model pelicans, etc. Trivia *Edd's parents' room is the only parents' room to be seen in the whole series. *The wall in Edd's kitchen is normally yellow, but in "Tight End Ed", it's blue. *Edd's house was once destroyed by Ed in "Every Which Way But Ed" after an overcharge of static electricity. *Strangely in "A Glass of Warm Ed", his kitchen is located on the right of the staircase. In other episodes, his kitchen is located on the left of the staircase. Gallery File:Edd_hallways.jpg|The upstairs hallways 008-EddsRoom.jpg|Edd's room. File:Eddsroom overhead.png|Edd's room overhead view. File:Parants room.jpg|Edd's Parents' Room. File:Parents_closet.jpg|Their closet. File:Parents_room2.jpg|An overhead view of his parents' room. File:Edd_bathroom.jpg|Edd's bathroom. File:Picture_1.png|Edd's garage destroyed by Edzilla. File:Eddbasment.jpg|Edd's Basement. vlcsnap-227883.png|Edd's room makes a good hospital too! g68dPieb.png|A wide-shot of Edd's bathroom conc eddroom_center.jpg|Concept art of Edd's room DoubleD'sHouse - Full Map .jpg|Full House Map 004-Kitchen.jpg|Edd's Kitchen 006-Hallway.png|Hallway Edd's House at Night.png|Edd's House at night. Cul-de-Sac Night.png|Edd's House after being blown up by Ed. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations